A Charmed Life
by Lawstudent092
Summary: Harry was cleaning the attic for his Aunt, when he discovers a book with an unusual symbol on the cover. Unaware of what the book does, Harry hopes that the book will finally set him free from his relatives. Warning: Will include male pairings - NL/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Charmed Life**

**Author: Lawstudent092**

**Summary: Harry was cleaning the attic for his Aunt, when he discovers a book with an unusual symbol on the cover. Unaware of what the book does, Harry hopes that the book will finally set him free from his relatives.**

**Pairings: Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, James Potter/Lily Potter**

**Genre: Adventure, Family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine alone. Reviews are welcome. I will update as soon as I can. Charmed belongs to Constance M. Burge. The story begins the week before Harry's eleventh. The story is set in 2001 with all events yet to happen.**

**£A Charmed Life£**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Harry sighed as he cleaned the attic that was full of junk literally. There were broken toys everywhere as if they were thrown in there without a single care in the world. Old photos of Vernon and Petunia, newly dating, were also in the attic. Harry had no idea why they were collecting dust instead of being hung on walls.

To be quite frank and frankly put, the pictures were quite unsettling and revolting to even glance at, as if the couple looked like they were deliberately flaunting their love for each other on purpose. His relatives wanted their nephew to throw most of the stuff away, NOT to charity but to the dump. They had this morbid sense of attitude that people or 'freaks' should not get help from well-earned citizens like themselves. Harry thought that this ideology was wrong, but as usual, his opinion didn't count.

Also another reason was so that they could give their 'precious Duddikins' more room for his toys. As if the brat doesn't get spoiled more than enough every day.

Just as he was about to carry the rubbish downstairs to the outside bin, Harry notice an old book, wasting away collecting dust. Always yearning for the need to learn about anything in life, Harry raced over to the book, the rubbish lay forgotten. He ran a finger over the strange triquetra symbol and felt a rush of air and warmth against his skin.

Stealing a quick glance at the door, in hope that the Dursleys wouldn't come barging in, Harry opened the book and began to read.

"The Book of Shadows?" queried Harry, as he came across the first page, words written in clear English as if it was an old poem.

_Hear now the words_

_of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid_

_in the night._

_The oldest of Gods_

_are invoked here._

_The great work of_

_Magic is sought._

_In this night_

_and in this hour,_

_I call upon the_

_Ancient Power._

_Bring your powers_

_to we sisters three!_

_We want the power!_

_Give us the power!_

The house began to shake just slightly for a few seconds before it came to a complete stop. Not wanting to take any chances, Harry snuck the Book under his shirt and ran to his cupboard to hide not only himself but the Book to safety from the Dursleys.

Unbeknown to Harry, his prayers for family would soon be answered and that he would no longer feel neglected.

* * *

Meanwhile in San Francisco, three women were currently arguing in their Victorian style manor about how to vanquish their next demon when suddenly an orb of lights appeared out of nowhere.

"Leo! What are you doing here?" Piper exclaimed, walking over and embracing her husband in a hug.

Leo returned the hug, before letting go and sighed in frustration. His wife, knowing the signs of something major about to happen, yelled up the stairs for her sisters to get downstairs and cease their bickering.

"PRUDENCE AND PHOEBE, GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS PRONTO! LEO DOES NOT LOOK HAPPY!"

Seconds later, Prue and Phoebe, made their way downstairs to stand next to their middle sister.

"Hey Leo, your wife bellowed for us to be down here. This better not be about the demon we are fighting over about," Phoebe replied in her don't-give-me-crap attitude.

There was a shook of disagreement from the Whitelighter.

"You guys need to sit down, the Elders want me to reveal a secret now because it will affect all of us," came the cryptic response from Leo.

With a shrug of their shoulders, the three sisters sat down.

"About an hour ago, the Elders were alerted to magic being detected in a suburban home in Surrey, England..."

Prue began to interrupt Leo but a look that said 'Don't', stopped her from speaking a word.

"The Elders swore me to keep this secret the minute I became your Whitelighter. You three, in fact have another sister and also a nephew. I have met your sister as she was killed almost ten years ago protecting her son. She is half-Witch, half-Whitelighter and from what she told me, she had created her own Book of Shadows. I can call her but it shall wait for the moment. You guys need to read this letter before we do anything."

Leo silently handed over a letter, Prue opened it and the three girls put their heads together to read what was addressed to them.

_My dear sisters, Prudence, Piper and Phoebe._

_My name is Lily Melinda Potter nee Evans nee Halliwell. It is the month of October 1, 1991. I am writing to you, in hope that you will accept me as your sister and that you can help when the time has come._

_Our mother Patty, had an affair with her Whitelighter Sam, to which I am the child. I am a half-Wiccan Witch and half-Whitelighter. They gave me up to adoption to a couple in England that desperately wanted a sibling for their daughter. Their only request was that I was to bear the name Melinda, our ancestor and that I would grow up loving a family. They agreed and left England to return to the USA._

_I learnt of our Charmed history just after I turned fifteen and for the last four years I threw myself, into learning everything about Wiccan magic. I am afraid that I will not be able to meet you face to face as my family is in hiding from a dark wizard._

_My son, Harry James Matthew Potter, is currently a target for a prophecy that is completely false. I do not know the real prophecy that concerns my son but I can reveal the fake one. It goes something like this..._

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

_My only wish that I ask of my sisters, is that as his rightful Aunts, you adopt him, grow as a family and teach him of his heritage. Once you have read this and rescue Harry, I can return to you as a Whitelighter and become Harry's personal charge. _

_Be aware of a meddling fool, Albus Dumbledore. It is him that I believe have planned the death of my husband James and myself. If I am correct, he will ignore our Wills and place him with my adopted sister just to keep him under control. With that in mind, I believe it was him that created the fake prophecy and is one of the Dark Lords._

_Teach him of his Wiccan/Whitelighter and Wizarding ways and I will you good luck and that you all come to love each other as a family and create many long-lasting memories._

_With your everlasting love,_

_From your baby sister,_

_Lily Melinda Potter nee Evans nee Halliwell_

Tears escaped from the sisters eyes as they silently grieved for a sister they never knew they had.

Finally the tears subsided and Prue found the courage to speak on behalf of her sisters. "We need to find Harry, get him away from the mistreating family and bring him back here before we summon Lily."

"Of course Prue, everyone hold on and I will orb us to Surrey. It's going to be a bumpy ride." Leo grinned as the girls groaned and held on to each other ready to orb across the Atlantic to rescue their nephew. An orb later and they were gone.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Surrey, Number Four, Privet Drive, Harry was sitting in his cupboard, after not cleaning the attic to the satisfaction of his Aunt, when suddenly the doorbell rang. Luckily Petunia was able to answer it for once without being snotty by spying on the neighbours purely for gossiping just to maintain her mile-high lifestyle.

"Hello, I am Petunia Dursley, how can I help you?" she spoke as she opened the door to reveal the Charmed Ones and Leo each with a unique scowl on their faces.

"We want to see our nephew Dursley, so let us in calmly and try not to make a scene of yourself, wouldn't want to lose your high living standards would you?" Piper grounded out, trying not to lose her temper so quickly with her power to freeze thing around her.

A frightened look appeared on Petunia's face as she realised her adoptive sister's family, was finally here and the thought of revenge actually scared her. Without quick hesitation, she ushered the four of them in and closed the door.

As they walked into the living room, Phoebe noticed a few bars and padlocks on the cupboard. Piper without a second thought raised her hands and blew the door off its hinges. Phoebe cautiously approached Harry and began to speak to him.

"Hi Harry, my name is Phoebe, and these are my sisters Prue and Piper along with Leo."

Harry shot up hitting his head on the roof of the stairs, which made Phoebe's heart break with hurt. She engulfed Harry in a warm hug – something he never remembered experiencing before in his entire life.

Phoebe gently guided Harry out of the cupboard and into the lounge room where he was place in the middle between herself and Prue. Leo and Piper took the other chairs while Petunia took the last chair in the room.

Prue gently took his hands, placed them in hers and asked the nearly eleven year old boy, "Harry, do you know why we are here?"

"I have an idea..." the reply came a few seconds later as he pulled out the copy of The Book of Shadows and placed it on the table in front of them.

This time it was Leo that spoke.

"Harry, the Dursleys aren't even your real family. Your Mum was adopted..."

"Mum was adopted? Who are my real family?" Harry inquired, quite happy that he wasn't actually related to the horse-face, whale and mini-whale.

Leo chuckled, smiled and said, "I can explain if you let me finish without interrupting Harry."

Harry turned a deep red, making the Charmed Ones and Leo laugh while Petunia just looked disinterested but for once Harry didn't care. Once the laughter died, Piper turned her attention to her newly found nephew.

"We are your true family – the Halliwells. You are a half-Whitelighter along with Wiccan and Wizard bloods running in your veins. To sum it up, you're a Wizard and a Whitelighter."

Harry had about ten seconds to say, "I am a what?" before he lost consciousness and succumbed to blackness.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 1 of 'A Charmed Life'. I hope you enjoyed reading it! If you have read the original version of Chapter 1, please disregard it and read the edited version. Prue will live in my version, Paige does not exist – Lily is the fourth sister instead. Read, Review, Favourite and Follow! I will try and keep all chapters about 1500-2000 words each :) What do you want happen next when Harry reunites with his Whitelighter who happens to be his mother? Leave suggestions in comments or PM me! I am working on Chapter 2 as quickly as possible...**

**Until next time,**

**Justin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Charmed Life**

**Author: Lawstudent092**

**Summary: Harry was cleaning the attic for his Aunt, when he discovers a book with an unusual symbol on the cover. Unaware of what the book does, Harry hopes that the book will finally set him free from his relatives.**

**Pairings: Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, James Potter/Lily Potter**

**Genre: Adventure, Family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine alone. Reviews are welcome. I will update as soon as I can. Charmed belongs to Constance M. Burge. The story begins the week before Harry's eleventh. The story is set in 2001 with all events still yet to happen.**

**£A Charmed Life£**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_"We are your true family – the Halliwells. You are a half-Whitelighter along with Wiccan and Wizard bloods running in your veins. To sum it up, you're a Wizard and a Whitelighter."_

_Harry had about ten seconds to say, "I am a what?" before he lost consciousness and succumbed to blackness._

* * *

Sometime later, Harry woke up looking confused, not recognising the familiar surroundings of the Dursley's boring house. Last thing he remembered before passing out, was that Piper explained that he was a half-Wiccan/half-Whitelighter and a Wizard.

"That cannot be true, I must be dreaming," he mused.

"I am afraid not Harry, it is true," came a voice that sounded like his mother, Lily.

Harry wheeled around, immediately coming into contact with a young woman with fiery red hair.

"M-Mum is that you?" a sobbing voice escaped from Harry

"Yes, Harry it is me, Lily Melinda Potter nee Halliwell," replied Lily, who was oddly calm despite the fact she had not seen her son since that fateful night of October Nineteen-Ninety-One.

Harry was about to embrace his mother in his first hug that he would remember for the rest of his life, when Lily began to speak quickly but firmly.

"Listen my son, you don't have a lot of time left before you are awaken once more but do ask Leo to orb back to the Manor to collect five candles and bring them back to the Dursleys, where you will use your copy of the Shadows and summon me and I will confront Petunia one last time, do you understand Harry?" Lily enquired.

"Of course Mum, I do," Harry responded looking confused at what could happen back at the house.

Mother and son shared a hug before darkness washed over Harry once more.

* * *

Waking up slowly and becoming aware of being conscious once more, Harry beckoned Leo to explain what had transcribed while he was passed out on the floor. Leo cocked his head and grinned at the young raven-haired boy as if he expected something like this. Without another word he orbed away from the house to the Manor.

Piper, obviously seeing red was about to berate why her husband had left with no warning when suddenly he was back.

"Leo, just what do you think..." she started to rant when she realised exactly what Leo was doing with the candles and slapped her forehead in stupidity. Of course, Harry would want to summon his mother! She quickly went to help her husband clear the space in the lounge room and arrange the candles in a circle.

Flanking Harry on either side of him, Phoebe and Prue were explaining what Piper and Leo were doing and that he would need his Book of Shadows. Flicking the book open, excited at the prospect of casting his first spell, after a few minutes he found what he was looking for – _To Summon The Dead. _Taking a deep breath, Harry spoke in a commanding voice.

_"Here these words_

_hear my cry _

_Spirit from the _

_other side _

_Come to me I _

_summon thee _

_Cross now the Great Divide"_

A swirl of golden lights appeared out of nowhere before it joined together and a spirit appeared and stepped out of the circle, prompting Petunia to faint at the sight of her 'dead adoptive sister.'

* * *

Lily rolled her eyes at the antics of her sister before she went to the Book and searched for a truth spell that was not to be used for personal gain BUT to seek the answers that the sisters desperately wanted closure for right now in this dreadful house. After a few minutes, she found the spell she was looking for, while adding in her own few words.

_"Lost memory return to me_

_So then I may finally see,_

_What has been lost for all this time,_

_I demand to have returned what's mine._

_All parties involved in this matter,_

_I demand to be here at once_

_So that the answers that I seek_

_Will explain and give me closure"_

Once more the house shook as the spell took a hold of Petunia and Dudley, while a third orb went flying out the window in search of their final victim – A Vernon Dursley, the most ungrateful snobbish walrus, who 'works' for Grunnings. Most likely having an affair with a woman at the office that Petunia didn't know about.

* * *

Vernon was just buckling up his pants after enjoying another round of 'extra-curriculum' with his mistress Stacey, another cold hearted person. He really wanted to divorce Petunia and marry Stacey – Petunia was someone who, gossiped way too much for his liking and he hated it, when suddenly the orb floated into the office.

"Get away from me you freaky thing!" Dursley yelled, he was so looking forward to abusing his nephew when he got home. However the orb had other ideas, engulfing Vernon in the light, next second, gone instantly where he was transported back to the house, where his affair would be revealed but he wasn't to know that just yet...

Seconds later, Vernon was dumped like garbage falling out of a truck, on the floor much to the laughter of Harry and Phoebe. Lily, Prue and Piper all glared at them as if to say, 'shut up and grow up,' before the three of them glanced at each other, grinning at the sisterly act and finally allowing the chance to be a family.

Prue stood up and walked to the cold-hearted man and asked a question in the most spiteful voice possible, "Who are you and why did you treat Harry like a servant?"

Vernon under the spell, spent a few seconds fighting the urge to not to speak, before the magic took a hold of him, replying in a dead-monotone voice.

"My name Vernon Dursley, I have been having an affair with my colleague at work, her name is Stacey. I treat my adoptive nephew Harry like a servant, under the orders of Albus Dumbledore, in hope that when he went to his new school, Dumbledore would be able to raise him ready to be slaughtered and that we would get a third of Potter's fortune for our work..." was all he could say before the room was frozen and the sisters went into outrage!

"How dare that cold-hearted blackguard treat you like crap Harry!" Lily ranted, running over to embrace her sobbing son in a hug.

Harry once more felt at home before he was joined by Leo and the rest of his Aunt in an emotional hug. All five of them, swore to protect their charge/nephew from whatever plans Albus 'Greater-Good' Dumbledore had plan for the young black haired wiccan/wizard.

After a few minutes of tears, the group got their emotions back under control, before Piper unfroze the room and silenced Vernon with a glare that thankfully the man took it as a hint and wisely shut up.

Leo felt the girls anger pretty bad and decided to take the reins of questioning of the final two members. Petunia and Dudley pretty much responded the same way with what Vernon had, but admitted that they forced Harry to hold back academically and that every time he did accidental magic, he would go punished without food for two days in his cupboard.

SLAP!

Petunia felt a hand hit her face. Looking at the attacker that just raised a hand to her, she was terrified to realise that Lily ACTUALLY slapped her! Before she could retaliate with an insult to Lily, three more hands hit the exact same spot.

SLAP!  
SLAP!  
SLAP!

By now Petunia was almost in tears begging for forgiveness, while looking at Vernon with disgust of the thought of him cheating on him. Dudley meanwhile was looking purple at the man that was his idol, destroying his marriage with his mother. Petunia left the living-room returning a few minutes later with a trunk that Lily recognised as hers.

"Lily, please take this, it rightfully belongs to you, not me. Perhaps Harry would enjoy it looking at what you did with your life both in and out of school," came the begging voice of her sister.

Lily nodded to Harry to step forward and accept the trunk. Harry knelt down beside his adoptive Aunt, embraced her in a hug.

"Thank you," whispered Harry, just loud enough for her to hear. Petunia nodded and stepped back.

Meanwhile the sisters were huddled together trying to work out a spell. Finally with a look at Leo, checking to see if it wasn't for personal gain, they began to chant.

_"Here my voice,_

_Here my cry,_

_Every time you talk_

_Every time you try to lie,_

_My voice and cry will_

_Force you to tell_

_The truth all the time."_

A flash of white light engulfed the Dursleys as the spell sealed their fate to always tell the truth for the rest of their lives.

As if the day couldn't get anymore weird, a flash of fire appeared, dropping a letter in Harry's lap to read. He cautiously opened the letter, read the contents, looked at his family, sobbing and cried.

"I have been granted a wish to bring Mum and Dad back to life," before promptly fainting once more.

* * *

**FINALLY the full second chapter has been completed! It was quite difficult to write as it took many day and nights to edit it right! :) Next chapter will be easier to write! Pairings will be kept secret for now. Review, Favourite and Follow! Chapter 3 will follow soon. A reviewer asked me how old each sister would be. They are as followed:**

**Prue - 1969**

**Piper - 1970**

**Phoebe - 1971**

**Lily - 1972**

**Lily was 18 when she married James and had Harry in 1990. **

**Until next time**

**Justin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: A Charmed Life**

**Author: Lawstudent092**

**Summary: Harry was cleaning the attic for his Aunt, when he discovers a book with an unusual symbol on the cover. Unaware of what the book does, Harry hopes that the book will finally set him free from his relatives.**

**Pairings: Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, James Potter/Lily Potter**

**Genre: Adventure, Family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine alone. Reviews are welcome. I will update as soon as I can. Charmed belongs to Constance M. Burge. The story begins the week before Harry's eleventh. The story is set in 2001 with all events still yet to happen.**

**£A Charmed Life£**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_As if the day couldn't get anymore weird, a flash of fire appeared, dropping a letter in Harry's lap to read. He cautiously opened the letter, read the contents, looked at his family, sobbing and cried._

_"I have been granted a wish to bring Mum and Dad back to life," before promptly fainting once more._

* * *

Lily bolted over to her beloved son, checking his pulse to see if he was still breathing. Thankfully he was and the drama was avoided for now. Phoebe on the other hand, picked up the letter, went white as a ghost and in a worried voice said,

"Guys you need to see this," handing the letter to Lily, while Prue and Piper looked over her shoulder.

_To Harry James Matthew Potter-Halliwell, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Halliwell, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin and Gryffindor._

_In light of recent events and reuniting with the Charmed Ones, you have been granted your wish of being raised by your parents Lily and James Potter. _

_Due to the events of a certain Dark Lord (or in the Wiccan world – he would be a Warlock) Albus Dumbledore, he led your parents to their deaths. The Elders however, saw a premonition of this and granted them the wish of returning to the land of the living – only when the Charmed Ones discovered their link to their fourth sister and nephew, could the wish be fulfilled._

_Throughout the years, The Elders have noticed your constant questioning of how you obtained your lightning bolt shaped scar. The truth is when Warlock Dumbledore found you in the rubble of your ancestral home; he anticipated you would have a scar as the result of the killing curse – Avada Kedavra backfiring on you to kill another Dark Lord – Lord Voldemort, however that is not the truth._

_You survived the rubble because you also inherited the ability of a Whitelighter – thus having the ability to orb away, when faced with danger. As you orbed away from the curse, The Elders placed a dummy of you to redirect the curse back at the caster. _

_When Dumbledore came to the house and discovered to his surprised that you did not have a scar, he used a mild cutting curse to etch a scar rune on your forehead, connected to his magic. Thus magic is considered an extremely dark branch of magic, much worse than the magic studied by Warlock Voldemort; however you will be informed at a later date when you are older. Your forehead can be healed by the magic of your parents as a Whitelighter._

_Yes young Harry, your parents will be both of your charges as Whitelighters. The Elders agreed that their deaths were not in line with destiny or fate, unlike your grandmother Patty Halliwell. Before you think anything worse, their sacrifice will not be forgotten and their revival will remain a secret, only you and the Charmed Ones will know the truth and the extent of it. Both Warlocks will be driven mad at the thought you have conjured to bring back the dead and will not stop at all costs to extract the ritual from you._

_Your father has some information for you that will be crucial in your journey and destiny as both as a Wizard/Wiccan and Whitelighter._

_To activate the ritual, simple obtain either a knife or an athame, cut your palm over this parchment and allow six drops of blood to fall then read this spell._

"_In the eyes of Mother Magic,_

_I call you in time of need,_

_Harry James Matthew Potter-Halliwell_

_To give a new lease of life_

_To Lily Melinda Potter and_

_James Charles Potter,_

_I offer my blood to_

_Bring them back to me!"_

_One final advice – be on your guard, trust your instincts and listen to those close to you. Good luck on your journey Harry._

_The Elders._

* * *

Harry once more regained consciousness. Lily grinned at him with a sly look on her face.

"What?!" Harry asked his mother trying to decipher the look on her face but was failing considerably.

Leo approached his nephew cautiously, wondering how to approach the subject, giving the sensitivity of the matter.

"Harry, did you read the letter properly?" enquired the Whitelighter, still studying Harry for any outburst of anger or sadness but so far he was unreadable.

"Yeah Leo I did, why...?" he began to say when he re-read the letter and seconds later his mouth formed into a surprised look, "...Oh I see!" in excitement at the prospect of being reunited with not only one parent but two!

The parchment laid flat on the table, while Harry went to the kitchen for a minute, returning delicately with a small sharp knife. Petunia was about to admonish him for going into her precious kitchen when a glare from the Charmed Ones, her rebuttal lay forgotten.

Slicing his left hand, he allowed six dropped to fall before gesturing his mother to heal it for him. In a clear voice, Harry started chanting the revival spell.

_"In the eyes of Mother Magic,_

_I call you in time of need,_

_Harry James Matthew Potter-Halliwell_

_To give a new lease of life_

_To Lily Melinda Potter and_

_James Charles Potter,_

_I offer my blood to_

_Bring them back to me!"_

* * *

Not a single word was spoken in the entire household for several long minutes. Harry knew his mother was next him, although corporeal and not real, he was still worried it was just a dream, that he did not want to wake up from, that he was finally given the chance to have a family and not be treated like a servant.

What felt like hours that had passed, did everyone notice two golden glows simultaneously happening, one was coming from Lily and the other one was coming from outside. Soon it stopped and the parchment flew to Harry once more where he read the words forming on the page.

_Lily Melinda Halliwell-Potter – status alive_

_James Charles Potter – status alive_

A knock on the door made Harry race to wrench the door open, where there stood, a young man with black raven hair and lopsided glasses, with a grin exactly identical to Harry's, did Harry put it together – it was his father James Potter.

"DAD!" cried Harry as both father and son embraced for the first time with the rest of the family looking in awe with tears in their eyes. The same couldn't be said for the Dursleys as they just looked on in disbelief.

Lily then raced to join her two boys in a hug.

Mother, father and son were finally reunited and looking forward to their new lives ahead of them.

* * *

**Wow this chapter was really easy to write and it only took me a couple of hours to update! Pretty emotional to compose but I felt that it fitted quite beautifully. What are your thoughts on this chapter? Next chapter will see the Charmed Ones and the Potters depart the Dursleys to head back to the Manor in San Francisco. Review, Favourite and Follow!**

**Until next time**

**Justin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: A Charmed Life**

**Author: Lawstudent092**

**Summary: Harry was cleaning the attic for his Aunt, when he discovers a book with an unusual symbol on the cover. Unaware of what the book does, Harry hopes that the book will finally set him free from his relatives.**

**Pairings: Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, James Potter/Lily Potter**

**Genre: Adventure, Family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine alone. Reviews are welcome. I will update as soon as I can. Charmed belongs to Constance M. Burge. The story begins the week before Harry's eleventh. The story is set in 2001 with all events still yet to happen.**

**£A Charmed Life£**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_"__DAD!" cried Harry as both father and son embraced for the first time with the rest of the family looking in awe with tears in their eyes. The same couldn't be said for the Dursleys as they just looked on in disbelief._

_Lily raced to join her two boys in a hug. _

_Mother, father and son were finally reunited and looking forward to their new lives ahead of them._

* * *

It had been quite an eventful day in his entire life, Harry thought as he looked around his new room at Halliwell Manor in San Francisco. His room was much more spacious than the Dursleys have ever given him. The room also gave him the chance to relax with his own ensuite.

"Perhaps I should stop thinking of them as my relatives, when in fact they really aren't related to me or the Charmed Ones to begin with..." the stray comment came across his brain as he perused his own personalised copy of the Book of Shadows. He was just lucky that the Book allowed him to open it with intent of escaping his tormentors but now he found that since his mother returned, it would no longer respond to his touch. Therefore after consulting with his mother, father, Aunts and Uncle, they were able to created a third copy to take anywhere, while at the same time connected to the main one at the Manor that would update instantly.

Having his own Book came with massive responsibilities, one of them that an oath was taken and drilled into his head.

_"Never use the Book of Shadows for personal gain, only for Good and the intent of wanting to save innocents," _Prue had sat down and explained the rules and consequences not long after they had arrived at the Manor.

Learning that his ancestor Melinda Warren had been condemned to burn at the stake by her lover Matthew (really, was his middle name after the warlock or was there a Matthew in the Halliwell/Potter line that he reminded his parents of when he was born) after being exposed as a Witch, Harry noticed there was a second prophecy written directly underneath.

Scrambling to his feet, he ran as fast as he could to the dining room table before calling everyone urgently. Once everyone had seated, he explained his discovery.

"Guys did you ever see this prophecy, when you first came across Melinda?" Harry cryptically directed this question to his mother and Aunts.

Directly below the first prophecy, which he had worked out that it had prophesised his mother and Aunts, Harry pointed to the lines immediately underneath.

_"There will come a time where two different kinds of magic will meet. Both will be born at the end of Julius. Lion and Beaver will reunite and be together forevermore. Their powers will match the Charmed Ones, defeating the two Darkest Warlocks the world has ever known. Only defeated can the world enjoy peace once more."_

Lily and James's mouth opened suddenly! They knew exactly what the content of the prophecy was about! It not only involved Harry but they had a suspicion it would also involve their godson and pseudo nephew, Neville Longbottom. For a few moments, James and Lily were quietly talking amongst themselves before they nodded their head and James took point of the conversation.

"Harry, we have something to tell you.." began James.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts...**

Albus Dumbledore was currently working out a way to coerce Nicholas Flame into giving him the Philosopher's Stone so that it would lay the foundations of the loyalty gained from the Potter brat and to lure Riddle to Hogwarts. Not noticing that Fawkes was absent from his perch, oblivious to the fact that only two families had his loyalty and that was Gryffindor and Slytherin, it was a few minutes later that he registered that there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and a giant walked in, unsure why he had been called to the Headmaster's Office.

"Yeh wanted to see me, Headmaster?" Hagrid asked after he sat down in an overlarge chair.

"Yes Hagrid, I do, in fact I want you to go collect young Harry from his relatives and take him shopping in Diagon Alley...," he replied slowly, as he sent a few Compulsion Charms along one with a prejudice against Slytherin.

Before he could reply, there was a flash of fire. Thinking it was Fawkes who had returned, Dumbledore looked up instantly, but he was seething inside when all he saw was a letter on the table.

Not recognising the writing, he immediately waved his wand, checking for curses and jinxes when the scan came up blank. Tearing it open he began to read with haste.

_Dear Warlock Dumbledore,_

_HOW DARE YOU PLACE HARRY JAMES POTTER AT THE DURSLEYS! He has no relation to them. Furthermore, the young wizard has already begun his training and will shortly learn of your prophecy that you have created. Rest assured that he will be attending Hogwarts but he will not be under YOUR control!_

_Do NOT go looking for him, as your methods will not be successful. YES, we know you have stolen his blood. This parchment has an enchantment that will take you directly to the Goblins, where you will be forced to return every single finance and heirloom you have stolen from the young man._

_We will not reveal ourselves but be aware that we will not tolerate manipulations against our nephew again! If you do, you will be vanquished, much earlier perhaps if you keep it up! Harry has a few surprises for you, so watch out!_

_Concerned Relatives_

_P.S. Expect us and a few other guests the next time a Wizengamot session is called, be on your guard you senile old man!_

"Shit! This cannot be happening!" he cried as instruments around the office started to explode and shattered into pieces. All the of the devices used to keep an eye on Harry were now broken. How on earth was he supposed guide the brat towards the light for the greater good! Not to mention ensure that he died a martyr so that the Potter fortune could be split between himself, the Dursleys and the Weasleys... as that thought occurred, a crack went throughout the office and Dumbledore was gone, transported to the bank for his date with the Goblins

Poor Hagrid had no idea what was going on with the Headmaster. He hoped that Harry, wherever he was, was safe from the Muggles.

Seeing that Fawkes was no longer in the office, Hogwarts decided to remove the Compulsion Charms, wipe his memory of the visit and remove him from the office before placing the office under lockdown. Her heir would return soon and set things right once more...

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favourite, it means a lot :) **

**Here are some information that you may need to understand to get the flow of the story**

Prue born 1969 - partner yet to be discovered (have decided and will be a wizard)

Piper born 1970 - marries Leo Wyatt

Phoebe born 1971 - partner yet to be discovered (haven't decided yet - should it be Coop or a wizard?)

Lily born 1972 - marries James Potter

FOR THOSE WHO ARE ASKING - PAIGE DOES NOT EXIST! NOR DOES PRUE DIE!

Harry is born 31 July 1990

31 October 1991 - 'short' deaths of the Potters

1 November 1991 - 21 July 2001 - Ten years at the Dursleys - discovers Book of Shadows

21 July - Halliwells discover their sister and nephew - rescues Harry

21 July - Harry learns of heritage and the Potters return from 'dead'

* * *

**So here is the rest of the chapter along with the character timeline :)**

**Read, Review, Favourite and PM!**

**Justin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: A Charmed Life**

**Author: Lawstudent092**

**Summary: Harry was cleaning the attic for his Aunt, when he discovers a book with an unusual symbol on the cover. Unaware of what the book does, Harry hopes that the book will finally set him free from his relatives.**

**Pairings: Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, James Potter/Lily Potter**

**Genre: Adventure, Family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine alone. Reviews are welcome. I will update as soon as I can. Charmed belongs to Constance M. Burge. The story begins the week before Harry's eleventh. The story is set in 2001 with all events still yet to happen.**

**£A Charmed Life£**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Poor Hagrid had no idea what was going on with the Headmaster. He hoped that Harry, wherever he was, was safe from the Muggles._

_Seeing that Fawkes was no longer in the office, Hogwarts decided to remove the Compulsion Charms, wipe his memory of the visit and remove him from the office before placing it under lockdown. Her heir would return soon and set things right once more..._

* * *

Harry cocked his head to the side, looking confused at the statement that his father directed at him.

"Dad...what is it?" the redirection went back to James, who was choosing his next few words with careful consideration, worried that it may upset his son. Especially after all the shocks and surprises the young man had received today, he wasn't quite sure that this piece of news would be met with happiness or might be the last thing to push him to the brink.

"Son, do you remember playing with a young baby who's exactly the same age as you on your first birthday?"

"No Dad, I don't..." he replied slowly before a wave of memory hit him in the face and he knew no more.

* * *

_"Snish! Snish! Dada Look!" cried one year old Harry, holding a fluffy plush toy that James had gotten for his first Christmas. The Potters and Longbottoms were holding a combined first birthday for their boys. Harry had spent pretty much the last hour to catch the small ball but had failed until now. _

_There was a roar of happiness as James Potter, Frank Longbottom and Sirius Black, ran towards their son/nephew/godson and all cheered for the excellent sportsmanship from the future Seeker of Quidditch. Lily, Alice and Remus Lupin all shook their heads at the antics of the men but were grinning as Harry was a natural on a broomstick like all Potters were. Unbeknown to the women and Remus, Neville had somehow wriggled his way out of Alice's arms and toddled as fast as his baby legs could carry him, when the most extraordinary thing happened when the two boys met._

_A red and brown glow erupted around the boys, but what really surprised the adults was that there was a lion above Harry's head and a beaver above Neville's head. As the glowing intensified, two halves of a heart also appeared around them, fit perfectly together when joined. The adults gasped at this - they did not expect this to happen to their boys, however Fate did have a way of bringing people together._

* * *

"Hang on, I remember now, it was with Neville wasn't it?" the inquisitive reply came from the raven-haired boy, after experiencing bout of lost nostalgia. The more he thought about it, the happier he suddenly became, something was definitely connecting him with Neville, but what was it?

Lily smiled, while her sisters looked confused – it was to be expected. She found the Wizarding World funny because they still adhered to the ways of the Victorian Era, whereas the modern day world in the US were completely accepting of witches and wizards, though the Statute of Secrecy was still in place all over the world.

Taking her son's hand in hers, she had tears in her eyes, even after being reunited with him for a few hours, she couldn't not believe that holding Harry once more was finally a reality.

"Yes Harry, it was Neville, your first friend and foremost your soul mate. James and your Uncle Frank decided to keep this a secret by forging a betrothal contract between the two families as a 'friendship contract' but we could all see the love you two had for each other. We will have to renew the alliance and friendship soon between The Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Longbottom. "

He nodded and excused himself from the table with the intent of going to study the Book in more detail when, suddenly he experienced a weird sensation as he walked past the doorway.

_A disfigured man with thorns sprouted all over his body, blew the Manor door of its hinges and started advancing towards Piper with ill intent of causing grievous harm. Prue flung her arm at the grandfather clock, hitting its victim on full impact. Phoebe was getting ready to throw a potion at the debris. Lily and James were throwing daggers at the warlock, but it wasn't until a thunder lion roared that the warlock burst into flames was no more after being struck by a lightning bolt._

Coming out of his trance and gasping, Harry spun around facing his Aunt Piper, choosing his words with caution, unsure how she would respond or react to the fact of her ex-boyfriend returning to hunt her down.

"Harry, what is it?" Piper asked, fearful of what her nephew discovered, after having a suspicion that he may have just discovered his gift of premonition.

"Aunt Piper, who is the guy with thorns throughout his body? He will attack the Manor soon..." when a thunk could be heard as Piper hit the floor stone cold.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun Dah! Cliffy! I haven't done a cliffhanger before! The Manor is under attack! (FINALLY). **

**A Guest asked about Chris and Wyatt - they will appear sometime before Year 2 of Hogwarts :)**

**Should I place the fight here or keep it as a cliff-hanger.?Next chapter will definitely have Harry reuniting with Neville. Who likes the idea of Lily and James also raising Neville away from Augusta to strengthen their powers and bond? Gringotts will happen as well.**

**Read, Relax Review, Share, Favourite, Follow! PM me for chats (if you like)! **

**Until next time :)**

**Justin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: A Charmed Life**

**Author: Lawstudent092**

**Summary: Harry was cleaning the attic for his Aunt, when he discovers a book with an unusual symbol on the cover. Unaware of what the book does, Harry hopes that the book will finally set him free from his relatives.**

**Pairings: Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, James Potter/Lily Potter**

**Genre: Adventure, Family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine alone. Reviews are welcome. I will update as soon as I can. Charmed belongs to Constance M. Burge. The story begins the week before Harry's eleventh. The story is set in 2001 with all events still yet to happen.**

**£A Charmed Life£**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_Coming out of his trance and gasping, Harry spun around facing his Aunt Piper, choosing his words with caution, unsure how she would respond or react to the fact of her ex-boyfriend returning to hunt her down._

_"Harry, what is it?" Piper asked, fearful of what her nephew discovered, after having a suspicion that he may have just discovered his gift of premonition._

_"Aunt Piper, who is the guy with thorns throughout his body? He will attack the Manor soon..." when a thunk could be heard as Piper hit the floor stone cold._

* * *

Harry was upstairs, flipping through the Book, desperately locating a way to find a spell that would enable him to access this lion form that the premonition gave him. Out of frustration and anger of the possible thought of the Manor being attacked so soon after discovering his family, Harry waved his hand and to his amazement his bedroom door flung shut with a SLAM!

'EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE NOW PLEASE!' he bellowed. Not even ten seconds later, the six adults orbed directly into his room, obviously not wanting to take a chance of an attack happening.

Looking directly at his Aunt Prue, carefully treading once more, slowly he explained his discovery of his new power.

"I believe I have just discovered the power of Telekinesis..." to the shock of Phoebe, Piper and Prue. Lily and James on the other hand just grinned wickedly. Harry just sighed, for some reason, his parents were not surprised.

'Mum and Dad, out with it,' came the response through a growl that sounded like his thunder lion.

'We're really not surprised that you have the telekinesis ability, although we would call it wandless, you were always doing wandless as a baby, though I do wonder if you have the ability of immobilisation like your Aunt Piper and your Mum,' replied James offhandedly.

'Well there's only one way to find out James,' came a tired reply from Piper, worried that her ex was out to get her. Grabbing the lamp off the bedside table, obviously anxious to test the theory that James was concerned about.

'Harry, when I throw the lamp, I want you to raise your hands and freeze it. If it doesn't work, we can just buy a new one. You ready?'

'Yes Pipes, go, throw it!'

Looking annoyed at the nickname coined by her nephew, she threw the lamp across the room. Harry immediately threw up his hands to catch it, when the object froze in mid-air.

'Well that was one way to prove it,' shrugged Harry, as he returned his attention back to the Book, with a clear head, wanting to find something to release the inner animal. Seconds later the Book started acting out on its own accord when, it stopped at a page.

_To Find and Release Your Inner Beast_

'_I call on the ancient animal spirit_

_To release thee inner beast in_

_Hope to satisfy the human_

_Mind Blessed Be'_

All the adults were now looking confused at what Harry was attempting to do, when suddenly a crack of thunder and lightning appeared in the room. No longer stood a small boy, but a magnificent medium sized lion with electricity crackling off the body as a symbol of power. The only way that Harry was identified was his emerald green eyes now shone brightly than ever before and if anyone looked closely, a small white scar was situated above on his forehead.

Before anyone could celebrate and congratulate Harry on his success of unleashing his inner animal, a smash could be heard downstairs, the Manor doors blown off its hinges before a raspy voice yelled out,

'PIPER YOU BITCH! I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU!'

* * *

Without a second thought, the Charmed Ones and Leo, minus the two Potter men, bolted downstairs to deal with the warlock. Father and son, frantically consulted the Book, looking for anything to vanquish the warlock that just returned.

'I THOUGHT WE VANQUISHED JEREMY, NOT LONG AFTER WE GOT OUR POWERS?!' Phoebe bellowed as she aimed a kick at the warlock, in the middle of his chest. Pity it wasn't the family jewels.

'WE DID BUT I BELIEVE ABRAXAS, SOMEHOW BROUGHT HIM BACK TO LIFE! WE NEED JAMES NOW!' retorted Prue as she flung the grandfather clock at Jeremy, staggering but didn't fall like the premonition had shown. Piper was having no success at freezing her warlock ex. The fear was etched on her face, her worst nightmare had returned and wanted revenge for destroying his life.

'JAMES POTTER GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!' flared Lily, throwing athemes at the bastard, safe to say it struck his shoulder. Lily had to admit, she was calmer at facing Voldemort than this asshole, maybe because she was finally seeing the other side of her family.

Hearing the call, James nodded to Harry and orbed out immediately. By this point, Harry was clearly getting frustrated; nothing was appearing in the Book. His magic began to crackle around his body; he knew it was time to test the powers of his thunder lion form. Without further ado, he transformed and let out a terrifying roar.

ROOOOOOOOAARRRRRR!

The entire Manor, shook rockily as the roar was carried downstairs, knocking everyone, including Jeremy off his feet.

'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT NOISE PIPER!' roared Jeremy, fear clearly shown on his face as he scrambled to get back on his feet, ready to attack whoever made that noise.

Leo, who had this point, chosen to confer with the Elders, appeared and without a hint of anger, said, 'That warlock would be the noise of my extremely powerful nephew!'

Seconds later, Harry came out of his room, and jumped down from the second floor, not even a scratch appeared. Directing his magic to the warlock, who was now extremely weak, Harry sent out a bolt of lightning that hit his victim on full impact. Jeremy roared in anguished, erupted in flames and was no more.

Everyone sighed in relief as the Manor was once again in safe hands. Congratulations were sent all round at the sheer amount of magic displayed. Feeling the magical exhaustion of vanquishing his first warlock, Harry transformed back and promptly fainted.

Alarm bells rang throughout everyone as they scrambled check on Harry but Leo, beat them to it, picking up the young wizard and orbed out to his room.

'Coffee anyone?' Prue offered as she ventured to the kitchen to rejuvenate after the epic battle. A single nod from everyone was enough for her to get her answer.

'James we did it!' Lily sobbed into her husband's robe. He just embraced her in a tighter hug. Before he could reply, an owl fluttered in and landed on his knee, with a letter for him in its beak.

He took it and opened it, minutes later tears escaped his eyes.

Piper, seeing this, went over to her brother-in-law, looking him directly in his eyes waiting to hear what the matter that had him crying was.

'Pipes, Neville is an orphan..." was all he could manage before Piper kissed his cheek, showing her concern for his godson.

* * *

**That was an epic battle! I hope you all enjoyed it! Who likes Harry's Animagus form? Please read, review, favourite, follow and PM! The next chapter will deal with Gringotts, Neville and hopefully Sirius! It should be up tomorrow (Sunday Australian time)**

**Justin**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: A Charmed Life**

**Author: Lawstudent092**

**Summary: Harry was cleaning the attic for his Aunt, when he discovers a book with an unusual symbol on the cover. Unaware of what the book does, Harry hopes that the book will finally set him free from his relatives.**

**Pairings: Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, James Potter/Lily Potter, Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom, Prue Halliwell/TBD**

**Genre: Adventure, Family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine alone. Reviews are welcome. I will update as soon as I can. Charmed belongs to Constance M. Burge. The story begins the week before Harry's eleventh. The story is set in 2001 with all events still yet to happen.**

**£A Charmed Life£**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_Piper, seeing this, went over to her brother-in-law, looking him directly in his eyes waiting to hear what the matter that had him crying was._

_'Pipes, Neville is a orphan...' was all he could manage before Piper kissed his cheek, showing her concern for his godson._

* * *

Harry was in his room pondering how his fiancée Neville, was coping now that he no longer had a family. There was a slight pang of guilt as Harry realised that Neville could probably be sent to either a Muggle family that could potentially rival the Dursleys and destroy him even further or an orphanage, while he, Harry was surrounded by his family. He was about to go downstairs when the radio interrupted his train of thought and began to play a song that not only healed his hurt but gave him hope.

_'Listen little child there will come a day _  
_when you will be able, able to say, never mind the pain, _  
_all the aggravation, you know there's a better way _  
_for you and me to be'_

Listening and interpreting the lyrics behind the song, a plan was formulated in his mind that could help Neville.

'That was the Spice Girls singing 'Goodbye'. Tickets to their Back In Britain Tour at Wembley Stadium, will be released next week and one lucky person and ten friends will be winners of a VIP meet and greet package!' the male radio announcer concluded his talk with information on how to enter the competition

Without a second thought, the young wizard bolted downstairs to talk to his family, when he collided into Prue on full impact, thankfully James was on hand to stop her from falling to the floor.

'Watch where you are going son...' his father began to scold his wayward son but stopped as he saw a worried look etched on his face. Changing the expression on his face, James embraced Harry in a hug.

'What's the matter Harry, you look like you've either been crying or lost in thought?'

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry began to speak in a low voice.

'I am worried for Neville; he literally has no family that can take him, and it would not do well if he was to end up in an orphanage. Mum and Dad, not only are you here for me now, but you also have a purpose to help raise your godson thus strengthen the bond and magic between the two of us. The way I see it, is a second chance of being a family and not letting warlocks or demons dictate our lives.'

The entire Halliwell-Potter clan were stunned at the revelations and concerned that came out from their young charge. Lily had tears and was clinging to her sisters for support, while Leo and James just simply beamed at the maturity that Harry was displaying. After careful consideration and thinking, James spoke once more.

'We need to head off to Gringotts and rescue Neville quickly as possible before Dumbledore gets a hold of him. So everyone grab on and we will orb directly into my family office at the branch.' There were no words to be spoken as the clan got ready to head back across the Atlantic ready to take Britain by a storm!

* * *

Albus Dumbledore landed on the marble floor in the entrance of the British Gringotts Branch with a loud 'thunk'. He had no idea why he was summoned to the branch. One minute he was in his beloved office at Hogwarts, convincing Hagrid to collect Harry from the Dursleys, the next...well he landed on the floor with his shockingly bright purple robes all crinkled. Before he could demand the respect of the goblins a Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, he was hauled into a holding cell, not far from the Potter Family Office.

Oblivious to what had just taken place out in the lobby, the entire clan landed gracefully in the office of Ragnock III, the Chief Goblin of British Gringotts Branch and also the Financial Advisor to The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Ragnock obviously unaware of wiccan magic, stood up with a spear in his hand and growled in a menacing voice that shook the entire room,

'Who are you and what business do you have appearing in my office?'

Replying in their native goblin tongue, _'Master Ragnock, may your gold grow and your enemies perish, I, James Charles Potter, swear that I am, James Charles Potter, so mote it be!' _James addressed the head goblin while sealing his words with a Vow. A Lumos emitted from his wand, sending a shockwave Ragnock, the proof that James was who he was.

Standing up with a feral grin plastered on the goblin's face, Ragnock approached James and replied, '_May your vault grow tenfold Lord Potter.' _Switching to English, Ragnock replied, 'How can Gringotts be of service today James?'

Clearing his throat and getting to the crucial problem immediately, James began to outline Harry's problem. Ragnock, sensing the urgency of the situation of Dumbledore possibly destroying another orphan's life, summoned Bagroot, the family manager to the Longbottoms.

With no time to lose, the Will of Augusta Longbottom was brought out and read out,

_In the event of my death, should my son and daughter-in-law also be indisposed, I hereby name Neville's Godparents Lily Melinda and James Charles Potter, guardians to raise him alongside his soul-mate Harry James Matthew Potter._

_Futhermore, I leave the title of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom to be claimed upon his eleventh birthday and emancipation also. The affairs of the family should be held in trust for Neville until his fifteenth birthday under the guidance of Bagroot and his guardians._

'Phoebe and Leo, quickly go get Neville please and bring him back here,' James expressed his concern for his godson. The two of the nodded and were gone instantly.

Meanwhile, Ragnock had Harry cut his palm and drop three drips of blood on a parchment. Seconds later the results started scrawling and writing appeared.

**Harry James Matthew Halliwell-Potter**

**Mother: Lily Melinda Halliwell-Potter**

**Father: James Charles Potter**

**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (currently in Azkaban)**

**Godfather: Franklin Neville Longbottom (currently in St Mungos)**

**Godmother: Alice Marie Longbottom (currently in St Mungos)**

**Godmother: Prudence Louise Halliwell **

**Soul-Bond with Neville Franklin Longbottom (also a friendship contract)**

**Family Inherited**

**Potter (Paternal)**

**Halliwell (Maternal)**

**Slytherin (Maternal)**

**Gryffindor (Paternal)**

**Please note that since the First of November 1991, there are been several magical bindings as well as a Cutting Curse with a magical signature tied to Albus Dumbledore.**

By now curses were being thrown around not only with the bindings on Harry but for Prue to discover her nephew was also her godson and should've had every right to raise him since that fateful night. Thankfully before any planning could be carried out, Phoebe and Leo returned with Neville. Once more Ragnock gave his assistance with the Inheritance Reveal which Neville did so with a look of worry.

**Neville Franklin Longbottom**

**Mother: Alice Marie Longbottom (currently in St Mungos)**

**Father: Franklin Neville Longbottom (currently in St Mungos)**

**Grandmother: Augusta Grace Longbottom (deceased)**

**Godfather: James Charles Potter**

**Godmother: Lily Melinda Halliwell-Potter**

**Godmother: Minerva McGonagall**

**Godfather: Filius Flitwick**

**Soul-Bond with Harry James Matthew Halliwell-Potter (also a friendship contract)**

**Family Inherited**

**Longbottom (Paternal)**

**Please note that since the First of November 1991, there are several magical bindings with a magical signature tied to Albus Dumbledore.**

More curses were flung around the room but before more planning could be commenced, a ball of fire appeared out of nowhere, there stood in mid-air was Fawkes. A trill from the phoenix ensured that the room remained calm once again.

Landing on Harry's shoulder Fawkes trilled once more but for Harry he could hear a voice in his head.

'_Lay down and open your mouth, I will cry into your mouth to release the bindings that Dark Warlock Dumbledore placed on you, while also healing your body and removing the horrible scar on your forehead. Once the process is complete, I will also do the same for your bond mate. Furthermore my allegiance is only towards you as the rightful Lord for the Gryffindor and Slytherin Families'_

Harry nodded and proceeded to lie down on the seat that was in the room. A mournful cry left Fawkes before a few drops of tears trickled down Harry's throat. The sensation was warm and welcoming but what happened next, completely took by surprised and panic. The young Halliwell-Potter Heir immediately started thrashing around before his body rose in the air and a wave of magical force exploded from Harry as the bindings came free.

Lily and James immediately ran to ensure that Harry was in control of his magic as Fawkes gestured with a nod of his head that Neville should do the same thing. After stealing a glance at the Halliwells, who nodded in return, Neville laid down on the seat where Fawkes repeated the process.

Neville immediately started thrashing as the bindings were ripped from his magical core, rising up and emitting a silver glow. After landing safely on his feet, Ragnock shouted over the force that was still rolling off in waves from Harry, 'LORD LONGBOTTOM, YOU NEED TO CALM YOUR BONDMATE TO SETTLE HIS MAGICAL CORE!'

Not wanting to see his fiancée in stress, Neville gathered his wits and courage strode over to Harry and did the only thing he could think of. Grabbing Harry by the shoulders he kissed him full on the lips. Immediately he relaxed as he could feel the love that Harry had for him.

All the adults either wolf-whistled or aww'ed at the sheer magical brilliance that the two young wizards had for each other.

A letter landed in the sisters lap, written in elegant writing with only once sentence,

_This letter is to inform you that the bonding is successful between Lord Neville Francis Longbottom-Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom and Lord Harry James Halliwell-Longbottom-Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Halliwell and Potter._

The sisters grinned as they read the letter, their son/nephew and their son/nephew-in-law would be an unstoppable force and would not be wise for anyone to get in their way. Soon the kiss broke and Harry spoke first.

'Hey husband,' he whispered into Neville's neck, soaking up his scent, which smelt like gardens and dirt.

Neville grinned and replied, 'Hey yourself, my adorable husband,' smelling Harry, which was emitting a muscular and husky scent.

'That old so-called-leader of the light better watch himself and someone GET MY DOGFATHER OUT OF THAT HELLHOLE!' Harry yelled before he fell into unconsciousness, dragging his newly bonded husband into darkness with him.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Here is my long awaited return! Thank you for all your reviews and support! Now here's a few things to clear up...**

**I have been flat out busy with my doctor appointments and my health issues. Hopefully that will resolve soon. Delays will get longer soon as I am going back to TAFE (uni) to continue studying for my Diploma in Justice Studies. I am also in mourning at the moment as my beloved Queensland Maroon Rugby League Team had their long 8 year winning streak destroyed by the New South Wales Blues Rugby League Team for the first time since 2005. Pus I've been busy catching up with my two best friends with football matches or city hangouts in Brisbane!**

**Also the Spice Girls will play a role in the story :) Please check out DZ2 - Lightning Sword, it is brilliant! Planning for Sirius next chapter and the fallout from Dumbledore continues!**

**Read, Review, Favourite, Follow, Share or PM!**

**Justin**


	8. Interlude

**Title: A Charmed Life**

**Author: Lawstudent092**

**Summary: Harry was cleaning the attic for his Aunt, when he discovers a book with an unusual symbol on the cover. Unaware of what the book does, Harry hopes that the book will finally set him free from his relatives.**

**Pairings: Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, James Potter/Lily Potter, Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom, Prue Halliwell/TBD**

**Genre: Adventure, Family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine alone. Reviews are welcome. I will update as soon as I can. Charmed belongs to Constance M. Burge. The story begins the week before Harry's eleventh. The story is set in 2001 with all events still yet to happen.**

**£A Charmed Life£**

**Interlude**

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in England obvlious to what was happening in the other world, a group of women were currently undergoing rehearsal for their upcoming tour "Back In Britain".

'Em, what do you think of substituting 'Denying' for 'Something Kinda Funny?', a woman with fuzzy curly black hair asked the youngest member of the group.

Emma thought about the request and went 'We've got something kinda funny going on, we've got it, ooooohh ohhh'. That definitely set the rest of the group, Melanie B, Melanie C and Victoria into a cheerful mood!

A few hours later Victoria went, 'I wanna make you holler, make you play my game!'

Followed by Melanie C, 'Never give up the good times, gotta believe in the love you find!'

Finally Melanie B sang, 'All I want from you, is a promise from you, you'll be there, Say you'll be there!'

Soon their set list for their concert was set and went off to plan their dances. Little did they know that a certain wizard would soon be their hero and a godfather-in-the-making.

* * *

**Here is a short interlude featuring the Spice Girls! Holler does not get released until 2000 but I wanted to include it in their Back to Britain Tour :) Also the interlude is to make up for the rest of chapter 7 and will allow those who have already reviewed the chapter to not only review again with the full version but also review this one at the same time!**

**Read, Review, Favourite, Follow or PM!**

**Justin :)**


End file.
